


Keeping the Silence by sahiya [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, a deeper season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Keeping the Silence by sahiyaSummary: He would have liked to sit on the edge of the hospital bed and use his thumb to smooth away the pain lines, always present but rather deeper at the moment, around Miles’s mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32180) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Originally posted in 2009

Title: Keeping the Silence  
Author: Sahiya  
Reader: Rhea314  
Fandom: Miles Vorkosigan (ADSverse)  
Pairing: Miles/Gregor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Summary: He would have liked to sit on the edge of the hospital bed and use his thumb to smooth away the pain lines, always present but rather deeper at the moment, around Miles’s mouth.  
Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32180)  
Length 00:10:32  
Mediafire Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Keeping%20the%20Silence%20by%20sahiya.mp3)


End file.
